(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench, and in particular, to a wrench employing a ratchet block to change the direction of rotation of a tool.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional ratchet wrench having a handle 10 with a head portion 11. The head portion is provided with a tool connector cavity 12, and the head portion 11 and the handle 10 are in communication with the cavity 12 of the tool connector 20 and between the head portion 11 and the handle 10, a ratchet block cavity 13 and a trigger block cavity 14 are in communication with the tool connector cavity 12.
The ratchet block cavity 13 and the trigger block cavity 14 are adapted for the ratchet block 22 and the trigger block 15. The bottom face of the trigger block cavity 14 is a pivotal slot 140. The wall face of the trigger block cavity 14 is a cavity hole 141 extended toward the handle 10. The cavity hole 141 can adapt a top peg 160 and an elastic element 161. The wall face of the trigger block 15 is formed into a trigger arch edge 151 for positioning of the trigger block 15. The bottom face of the trigger block 15 is a pivotal block 150 corresponding to a pivotal slot 140.
The extended edge of the trigger block 15 is provided with a cavity hole 152 containing a top peg 170 for supporting the ratchet block 22 and an elastic element 171. The wall face corresponding to the ratchet block 22 is a positioning arch edge 23, and the external edge of the tool connector 20 is formed into a ratchet teeth 21 corresponding to the ratchet block 22, and the ratchet block 22 is used for the positioning of the rotation of the tool connector 20. The top edge of the recess 12 is provided with a position-limiting structure 25 for locking the tool connector 20 within the head portion 11.
The drawbacks of the conventional ratchet wrench are as follows:
The components for forming a ratchet wrench are too many, and therefore the cost of production is high;
The scope of tolerance is small and therefore, a small error will cause an ineffective operation of the ratchet wrench; and
The anti-torsional force is insufficient.
The tool connector cannot be replaced due to the use of the position-limiting structure 25 to lock the tool connector 20 within the head portion 11.
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 382300 discloses a ratchet wrench having a single-sided engagement to achieve the replacement of the tool connector. The disadvantage of this conventional ratchet wrench is that only a fastener is used to restrict the position and if the fastener is knocked or touched, the tool connector will be disengaged and therefore, it is inconvenient to use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a ratchet wrench to mitigate the above drawbacks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a ratchet wrench which will increase the anti-torsional force of the ratchet wrench.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ratchet wrench having a handle end portion forming into a head portion containing a tool connector and a ratchet block, characterized in that the head portion has a tool connector cavity, and has a ratchet cavity adjacent to one side of the handle for communication with the tool connector, the ratchet block is positioned within the ratchet block cavity which can automatically move forward, the top face of the head portion corresponding to the top edge of the ratchet cavity is a notch for engaging with a covering plate; the middle section of the external edge is a tool connector formed into a position-limiting circular slot, and the ratchet block having a ratchet wall with ratchet teeth is provided with position-limiting block which can correspondingly engage with the circular slot, and the top face of the ratchet block is provided with a trigger rod extending through the covering plate, and the center of the covering plate has a corresponding T-shaped trigger recess, thereby obtaining a ratchet wrench.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a ratchet wrench having a handle end portion forming into a head portion containing a tool connector and a ratchet block, characterized in that the head portion has a tool connector cavity, and has a ratchet cavity adjacent to one side of the handle for communication with the tool connector, the ratchet block is positioned within the ratchet block cavity which can automatically move forward, the top face of the head portion corresponding to the top edge of the ratchet cavity is a notch for engaging with a covering plate, wherein the external edge of the tool connector is a series of ratchet teeth and the ratchet block is engageable with the tool connector, and the top face of the ratchet block is provided with a trigger rod extending through the covering plate, and the center of the covering plate has a corresponding traverse trigger slot, thereby obtaining a ratchet wrench.
Other objects, and advantages of the present invention can be more fully understood by reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, with reference to the accompanying.